


Umbrellas and Wet Socks

by adumbparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adumbparrish/pseuds/adumbparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy tilted his head back, not to gaze at the heavens, but to curse at the sky. It was as if some divine force thought hey y’know what I should do, fuck up Percy’s day the kids had it too good for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrellas and Wet Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr adumbparrish

Percy tilted his head back, not to gaze at the heavens, but to curse at the sky. It was as if some divine force thought _hey y’know what I should do, fuck up Percy’s day the kids had it too good for too long._ He’d missed the bus that morning, was humiliated in Chemistry when Ms.Gottchalk asked him for his homework and he pulled out a Playboy magazine (The earth does not need the shitstain that is Leo Valdez) and now the rain.

_Damn precipitation, damn that hole in his shoe and damn that gaudy umbrella in front of him to hell_ he thought. The umbrella was one of those little cat ones that have the ears and everything and Percy was not that desperate.

The water sept into his shoe and his socks became damp.

_Yes I am that desperate_ and Percy ran and stepped under the tacky umbrella.

“What?” asked the (rather hot, damn it the one time he steals an umbrella and the umbrella owner is cute) blonde girl

“It’s raining and my day sucked and please it’s cold and wet don’t make me go out there again please” Percy replied

“Oh you poor thing get out” said the now not so gorgeous girl

“But-”

“OUT”

“MY SOCKS ARE WET HAVE MERCY WOMAN”

The blonde looked at him rather snottily “Why didn’t you bring your own umbrella?”

“I forgot” he mumbled, contemplating whether being dry was worth putting up with this chick. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

“I’m heading to Jupiter Coffee Shop, are you going to follow me there?” she asked

“Yeah that’s actually where I was going to go it’s my favourite place to study”

“Mine too”

More silence

“I’m Percy by the way” said Percy by the way

She snorted “Oh I know you, Playboy kid, were you trying to get yourself expelled?”

He explained how Leo had planted the magazine in his bag when he wasn’t looking and what he had done to deserve the prank.

“Wait you-you filled _all_ of his shoes with custard?” She laughed, Percy liked how her eyes crinkled when she laughed and how her lips curved upwards.

“Yeah I even got a pair of his mom’s by accident” He was rewarded with more musical laughter

“ _By accident?”_

“Custard is a very difficult liquid to control, it does whatever the hell it wants man”

“Oh right Custard is #2 on the list of rebellious solutions right after molasses”

“Yo you do not fuck with molasses that stuff does not wash off” He then began telling the story of the time he created a cake using 15 bottles molasses for a his mom’s birthday, later finding out there was a typo and it was supposed to be 15 millilitres

“I’m Annabeth” She said as Percy held the door to Jupiter’s open. _And I’m going to forget my umbrella more often_


End file.
